Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a pneumatically powered pole saw.
Manually operated pole saws require an operator to manually push and pull a long pole back and forth in order to move a saw blade attached to the end of the pole, thereby cutting tree limbs with the attached saw blade. These pole saws rely entirely upon the operator force the necessary forces to be applied to the cutting blade or saw blade of the pole saw. Accordingly, and as the operator tires the efficiency of the cutting operation is reduced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a powered pole saw having a means for efficiently converting stored energy into kinetic energy wherein the saw blade of the pole saw is actuated.